The Origins of Slenderman
by MKPhelps
Summary: My own twisted idea of how Slendy came to be.Evan crosses the wrong person without knowing the consequences. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, so, I got really bored. This is a twoshot and my own little sick idea of how Slenderman came to be. I wrote this at 12:00 in the morning and had to keep peeking over my shoulder. Which I admit, was a bad idea on several occasions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the game Slender.**

**The Origins Of Slenderman**

It's hard to grow up normal with a nuclear plant around. Or, maybe it's just hard to grow up normal.

Evan Wisp had grown up in a little hick town with a lot of stupid people. Stupid for the fact that they said he was fearless. A complete and total lie for he had one fear, and it was worse than any monster hiding under the bed.

Across the street from where he lived, was an old man and his daughter. The old man's daughter, Kimberly, was one of the prettiest girls in the region. Some might call her beautiful. But many guy's had been scared away by her father who owned the nuclear plant. Rumor was that the last guy to date his daughter was tossed in the waste, never to be seen again. Evan knew it to be true for Kimberly had confided in what she had overheard.

~_Kimberly was walking down her stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. Expecting it to be her date, she rushed towards the foyer, stopping before she walked in. Hearing her father, she peeked around the corner. What she saw surprised her._

_Her father was holding her date by the collar of his jacket. His voice was barely above a whisper but she could hear him._

_"Didn't I tell you before? Scum aren't allowed here." He looked thoughtful for a second, then turned back into an angry resolve. "I know just what to do to you. Let's take a tour of where I work." He smirked and Kimberly ran back to her room, knowing what would happen, but too scared to bother to do anything. ~_

Evan had held that VERY close to heart. Never mess with the man across the street. And never look at his daughter. But it was too much of a temptation. They ended up becoming close friends, and by the time they realized they were in love with each other, it was too late. Powerful men have spies everywhere.

Evan was walking home, as usual. He stopped at a corner, flicking his black hair out of his eyes. Deeming it was safe, he stepped onto the road and got hauled into a van. His captors blind folded, gagged, and beat him until he was nearly unconcious. Suddenly, the van stopped violently, sending his already bruised body into a fiery hell of pain. He was dragged roughly into a building and had just been shoved into a chair when the blind fold was removed. In front of him stood Kimberly's father. Evan could almost see the aura of hate around him.

"No one's worthy of my daughter. I won't go so far as killing you, that would break her heart. No, I'm going to turn you into something that isn't able to love, only destroy." He turned to two men who had been standing behind him. "Take him to the radiation chamber. Code zero." The men nodded and grabbed Evan by the shoulders into another room. This one was dark but glowing eerily. He heard voices and a strange sensation coursed through him, one that quicly turned into pain. He screamed as his body was stretched, morphed, into something that couldn't be described as human.

His hair had fallen out, and his skin had paled. No eyes, no nose, but a mouth full of little daggers. Tentacles had grown out of his back, and the clothes he had worn no longer fit. When the pain had subsided, all he could feel was rage. Rage, hate, venom. All he wanted, no, _needed_, to do right now was kill. He didn't notice the dart, even as he had fallen asleep.

Kimberly was worried beyond measure. It had been hours since school had ended and Evan hadn't texted, hadn't called, hadn't crawled through her window. She had just decided to go over to his house when her father came home but unlike most days, he looked triumphant. That was never a good sign.

"Where were you going?"

"No where" She muttered.

"Good. That boy shouldn't be bothering you anymore though."

"What do you mean by that?!" He just smirked in answer.

**So I'm leaving this at a bit of a cliffy. I need ideas as to how Kimberly find out about where they're keeping Slendy. I could make this a oneshot, but I'm starting to get REALLY paranoid. **


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the wait. Honestly, it's been at the edge of my mind for the past few weeks constantly torturing me but, I relly suck at updating. Forgive me? Plus I've been on a huge Zelda kick and who knows, I might make a story for that.**

Kimberly was furious, to say in the least, at her father. That little smirk set her off to the brink.

"Where is Evan damnit!? I want my best friend!"

"You don't need to worry about him. Really, you should just forget about him."

"Just tell me." She ground out. Her father stopped smirking and, quite abruptly, changed the topic.

"I'll be picking you up tomorrow." And with that walked out of the room. She growled in frustration. All she wanted was Evan.

True to his word, he picked her up the next day. Instead of taking her home though, her father turned west, towards the edge of town. Trees were getting thicker but as they reached a gate, most of them were dead. Only then did Kimberly realize where her father was taking her: to the plant.

They went through and the gate shut automatically behind them. While her father talked to the guard, she slipped out and went into the plant.

The receptionist, Nikki, imediately recognized her bosses daughter and stood up to give her a hug.

"I heard that Evan's missing, think somethig happened to him?" Nikki asked.

"Maybe."

"Oh well. In the meantime, hangout look around, just don't go near the factory, kay?"

"Yeah, got it." So Kimberly walked around. Every once in a while she would see her father talking to one of the workers through the tiny glass windows in the doors. It seemed like only an hour when she heard her father calling her name, telling her it was time to go. Something though, told her to hide. Looking around she saw a janitors closet. She had just sht the door when her father came around the corner. She held her breath as her father passed by, scared of the consequences if she were to get caught. Luckily he passed by without checking. She fumbled around, looking for a light switch but her hands fell on a flashlight instead.

_That will have to do. _She thought. She walked out of the closet and walked down the hall. The plant was closed and a few guards were patrolling here and there. Hiding in the shadows, she made her way to her father's office.

The office was tidy, everything in perfect place. She searched though a few things not finding anything. Just as she was about to walk out, she found a page. It was a drawing of a crudely drawn man and a clear message:

_Don't look or it takes you..._

Shivers ran down her spine. She crumpled the paper and put it in her jacket. She walked out.

The guards weren't very good at they're job, she managed to sneak past them all, making her way outside. The woods looked especially creepy. The moon showed enough to see the outline of the trees but not enough to see if you were stepping into a hole. Waving the flash light around, she saw nothing. She kept walking.

When she came to the gate, she was dissappointed. The guards here were more awake, and no way she could sneak out without being caught, so she wandered around aimlessly until she got the feeling of being watched. She turned around and was horrified by what she saw.

Tall, almost as tall as one of the trees. It's arms hung almost to the ground, and it had no face.

That must've been the scariest part. The lack of emotion, the lack of... _anything_ was disturbing. Wearing a dark suit, it was the stuffs of nightmares. She was frozen to the spot.

After a few minutes, it started, well, _frowning_. You could barely tell but the distint crease between where the eyebrows were supposed to be.

"_Kimberly?" _It rasped. She slowly nodded, wondering what this apparition could be.

Then, it just clicked.

"Evan?" She asked. The man nodded once then smiled. She snapped out of her reverie and ran up to him. Jumping up she tried her best to hug him. He bent down giving her a better chance to give him a hug.

"I missed you.. Why.. How.. What happened?" Evan, er, Slendy looked confused for a second then slowly whispered _Dad..._

That one word set him off. He remembered, remembered what had happened. Her father was a true monster. And she was the spawn. After stalking her for what little time he had, he recalled a few now he truly remembered. That evil man had done this to him and this.. innocent was his spawn. Who was to say she wouldn't turn out like him. He hugged her back, but he put a little more.. Oomf into it.

"E-Evan yo-you're crushing me." She gasped.

"I know." And with one ear splitting crunch, he snapped her neck.

She gave one look of betrayal before she died.

The next day guards found her body. When her father saw, he immediately knew what had happened.

"Tell no one. Get rid of the body. No one tells anyone about this. If I hear one rumor, I'll give you a fate worse then death. From now on, nobody patrols at night. Got it?" They all nodded. "Good, now get out of my sight.

The next year, the father met the same fate. The vice president, deciding it was too dangerous at their current location, moved the plant elsewhere. Kids occaisionally go into the forest on dares, never to return again. The few who have seen him through the fence have dubbed him Slenderman. Those few though, have all been met with a terrible fate.

**Tell me if the ending was bad, it was kinda rushed. Ive been wanting to get this off my mind for the longest time. Did anyone get the reference at the end? Stupid BEN. This has been scary for me, and a good day to you.**


End file.
